


Villainy Never Felt So Good

by queerbookreader



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Kara's still an alien, Out of Character, VERY Out of Character, villain AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerbookreader/pseuds/queerbookreader
Summary: The first time a Kryptonian landed on Earth, the world got a hero they never could have imagined. The second time a Kryptonian landed... they probably would've preferred she stay in small town America.Well, in this world it's every alien for themselves, and Kara Zor-El has no plans of making her stay on Earth any less comfortable than it could be.ORWhen Kara Zor-El ends up as a crime lord instead of a superhero, and she's loving every minute of it.A series of one-shots following our favorite criminal as she navigates the big city in a way only a Kryptonian could. Not updated regularly, and I'll add tags as they crop up.





	Villainy Never Felt So Good

Kara Zor-El usually liked to eat before she went to work.

She didn’t really mind what it was - she’d once downed a pizza in the time it took for her boyfriend to take a shower, much to his dismay.

Not that she ate children, like many parents told their kids about her kind. She wasn’t a savage.

See, that day Kara _had_ planned to meet Alex at a small diner down the street. She _had_ planned to enjoy a simple french toast and glass of OJ. And she _had_ planned to avoid work for as long as it took for them to text her.

A “vacation” of sorts. Well, people didn't always get what they want. And given the presence of the young man in cowering in front of her, this was going to be one of those times.

* * *

 

Damn, she really was getting sloppy. Newcomers these days still thought they could hurt her with bullets? Ridiculous.

The gun that was once Ben Lockwood’s sole hope of escape was now pressed under his chin. “Please,” he pled. “I promise I won’t go to the cops with anything, I swear I didn’t have a choice, they made me, I swear–”

“I have no plans of you going to the police,” she smirked, tapping her fingers against his lips.

The alley filled with a pungent smell, tinted with the clinging scent of sweat. Kara rolled her eyes, fanning the air in front of her.

“Humans,” she said with distaste, “and your god-awful pheromones.”

She gave him a once over, not missing the moisture clinging to his palms, his neck, nor the harsh scent of metal and gunpowder clinging to his back pocket. “I really don’t see how you’re still able to pick up women with this odor.”

She made no effort to hide her lazily look towards his shakey palm. Her eyebrows flicked up in amusement. “Really, I would’ve thought you’d be smarter than this, Benny. That’s two strikes now, and you know I don’t like repeated offenders.”

“P-pl-please,” he stammered, cringing back. His hands slowly inched up as the sweat continued to flow.

Damn, she was gonna need to get the damn jacket dry-cleaned, at the rate it was going. She wrinkled her nose, contemplating his fate. He looked so young, so innocent… or at least, that’s what she would’ve thought, had she not known the man. Rather, known of his works.

But on the other hand, there was no point taking a father away from a child. She turned to leave as he stood, hands still up.

“Miss… Miss Kara?” he asked weakly. “Does this mean I’m free to go?”

Kara halted, turning on her heel. “Yeah,” she smiled, in a way that didn’t quite meet her eyes. “You’re free to go.”

Lockwood started dropping dropping his hands, a shaky, uncertain smile forming.

Kara blew him a kiss, watching with an analytical cold.

Ben’s eyes grew in alarm as a thin frost grew on his boots, travelling up his pant leg. A slew of swears filled the alley as it thickened, attaching to the ground below him. He struggled, failing to pull at his legs. He grabbed the gun from it’s spot in the back of his belt, making to slam at the ice, now stopping at his mid thigh, when -

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Kara smiled crookedly. She examined her nails. “It’d be a shame if the ice were to grow.” She shrugged. “We wouldn’t want you to get frostbite now, would we?”

His nostrils flared in a mix of outrage and fear.

Any pretense of fun dropped from her demeanor as she stalked forward, leaving only a cool, simmering rage. When she finally stopped in front of Lockwood, Kara Danvers was gone. Kara Zor-El stood in her place.

“The only reason you’re alive,” she murmured with an edge of steel, “is because I don’t particularly feel like making your baby cry today.” She gripped his chin, forcing him to stare at her. “That’s two strikes, Lockwood. Believe me when I say very few people make it this far.” She shook her head as her tone dropped to a killer calm. “Try to steal from me again, sweetheart, and you’re out.”

The blood drained from his face. “Out?” he choked out.

Kara flashed a cruel smile. “Out,” she said simply. “We have no use for traitors, even if you can be helpful sometimes.”

A heated red started travelling up his neck. “And the Legion protection?” The words ended with a squeak, almost.

“Gone,” she said with a shrug. “And, well, if me or any of my associates saw a known traitor walking about the streets, wouldn’t you agree it’d be our duty to neutralize the threat?” She tilted her head, pretending to ponder over the next sentence out of her mouth. “No point for a traitor’s family at that point, either.”

He swallowed.

“Think about that, would ya?” she threw over her shoulder as she made her way out. “I’m feeling you’ll have a lot of time for that right now.”

Hmm. Maybe the whimpers echoing through the alley could make up for a late breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet! Thoughts? 
> 
> I highkey wrote this in a couple hours and didn't edit it much at all, so I apologize for any and all grammatical errors and slight inconsistencies. I'll probably go over it again sometime during the week, and update this to match. yeet.
> 
> Do we want more? I'm thinking of adding a couple chapter/one-shots, but I may just pop 'em into a collection instead of a series, as they'll probably be able to stand on their own. 
> 
> Who knows. I don't.
> 
> See y'all soon (hopefully)


End file.
